Can We Do it Again Now?
by Cow Sorcerer
Summary: Alfons and Edward get Alphonse drunk and have their way with him. Ed x Alfonse x Al. Mature, Lemon inside.


**Cow-chan here! I know this is another pwp, but I got the idea and just HAD to do it! Kudos to Darkblysse for inspiring me with her awesome fanfic! Anyway, this pairing really doesn't get enough love. I have another story coming out in a few months (it will be a Claude x Alois, my fav Black Butler pairing). So far, it's a one-shot but I'm thinking about making it into a short multi-chapter fic. Let me know what you think in reviews and PMs.**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this fanfic and this is unbeta'd. Now that you have been warned, I do not want any flaming or rude comments on how I cannot spell or write. It is 5:30 in the morning, get a life and stop bothering people because you're an insecure bully.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me. The plot bunny, however is. If you want to post this story elsewhere, like a blog or meme or something, feel free to, but please put that I am the author, or link back to my profile.  
**

**Please R&R, Favorite and/or PM me!  
**

**AND ON TO THE SHOW!  
**

"Here." Alfons handed Alphonse another punch. Alphonse's vision blurred as he tried to focus on the seemingly innocent pink drink in front of him.

"Uh, thanks." Alphonse downed the drink in one swig, knocking it back like an expert.

"Can we get another over here?" Edward shouted to the bartender.

"You've been knocking it back all night, you're gonna get alco-," the bartender was cut off suddenly.

"Hahaha! There's no alcohol in this, don't worry!" Edward and Alfons smiled innocently. Alphonse stared at them cluelessly.

"Punch doesn't have alcohol in it," Alphonse said calmly.

"Exactly," Alfons said.

"Let's ditch," Edward said, getting up to say goodbye to Winry and Scar, the newlywed couple.

Alfons opened the door to the hotel room. Alphonse looked around, confused. This wasn't his and Brother's house. The hotel room was large and lavishly decorated. There was a small living room with a fireplace and beyond that, there was a door leading to the bedroom.

"Why-" Alphonse was cut off as Edward scooped him up and into his arms. Alfons walked forward, Edward a little ways behind him. The bedroom door was opened and Alphonse was thrown on the bed. Then, both blonde-haired boys climbed into the bed after him.

Edward leaned down and whispered in Alphonse's ear, "We're gonna fuck you so hard," Edward said huskily, "We're going to pound into you and fill you to the brim with our hot cum." Alphonse blushed and tried to squirm away. 'But why,' he asked himself. 'All I've ever wanted was for them to want me this way, but they never seemed interested.' The golden-haired boy blushed, thinking of all the wet dreams he'd had of the two handsome men above him. Especially the most recent one. Alphonse was broken out his dazed stupor by a tugging on his shirt.

"N-no!" Alphonse gasped as Alfons unbuttoned his shirt and Edward unzipped his pants. "No! Stop!" Alphonse's eyes widened comically as Edward slipped his brother's pants off and tugged on his cock.

"How cute," Edward mused, bending down to lick the tip.

"Nyah~" Aphonse moaned, Alfons chuckling in the background.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Alfons grinned. He bent his head and began teasing Alphonse's nipple with his tongue. At first, he flicked the nipple with the tip of his tongue. Then, he licked it, twirling his tongue around it. Finally, he sucked it hard, mercilessly groping Alphonse's ass all the while. Then, he gave the other nipple the same treatment. Alphonse moaned and bucked up into Edward's mouth.

"P-please," the usually shy boy gasped, "More!" Alphonse bucked into Edward's mouth again, this time gagging him. Edward came up coughing.

"What a naughty boy," Alfons said, opening his fly and pulling out his steel-hard cock, "I'll have to punish you." Edward laughed and twirled his tongue around Alphonse's shaft. Alphonse arched his back, tossing his head back and opening his mouth to scream. Alfons took advantage of the opportunity. He held Alphonse's head and pushed his cock past those beautiful pink lips. Alphonse's eyes widened in shock. 'It's so big,' Alphonse thought, moaning at the thought of that huge, throbbing cock sliding into him. "Suck," Alfons said gently, stroking Alphonse's hair. Alphonse looked up at Alfons through his lashes, a light dusting of pink covering his tanned cheeks. Alfons groaned and bucked his hips, making Alphonse gag. Alfons pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry." Alphonse looked up again. Truthfully, Alfons didn't taste bad. All he could taste is saltiness. He took Alfons in his mouth again and slowly, he began to suck Alfons' dick, sliding his tongue over the veins and moaning quietly at the taste. Edward looked up from Alphonse's lap.

"Having fun Al?" Edward asked, smiling as he fingered the tip of Alphonse's shaft. Alphonse looked down at him and blushed. Alfons looked down at him and twiddled two of his fingers. Edward nodded and placed the index and middle fingers of his right hand against Alfons' lips. "Suck," he said huskily, lust dripping into his voice. Alfons obliged and sucked at the digits until he deemed them wet enough. Edward slipped his fingers out of Alfons' mouth and pressed a wet finger against Alphonse's fluttering pink hole. He slowly pressed down, Alphonse tensing around his finger. "We're gonna need better lube," Edward said. Alfons nodded. Slipping out of Alphonse's mouth, he walked around the bed and towards the bedside table. He opened the middle drawer and took out lube and two condoms, then handed them to Edward.

"Will it hurt?" Alphonse asked. Edward looked up. Alphonse had been so quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"A little, but we'll try to make it as painless as possible," Edward replied gently, taking off his pants before resuming his place. Alfons bent down and swallowed Alphonse's cock whole. A loud moan echoed through the room. Edward pushed in two more fingers and scissored them, adding lube at regular intervals. Meanwhile, Alfons was successfully distracting Alphonse. Alphonse moaned as Edward rubbed his prostate.

"Okay, okay," Alphonse whined, "I'm ready." Edward looked up at him and continued stretching the now red, twitching hole. Alphonse bucked and squirmed. "Fuck me!" The two blondes continued ignoring him. Finally, Edward withdrew his fingers and reached for a tissue to wipe off the lube on his fingers. Alfons lifted his mouth off of Alphonse, and pushed the boy's legs apart and put his left leg on top of Edward's shoulder and Alphonse's right leg on top of his shoulder. Edward passed Alfons a condom and they rolled them on. Alphonse moaned in anticipation, bucking his hips slightly. That was, until he realized what both boys were doing between his legs. His eyes widened. "N-no. Both of you will never fi-" Edward and Alfons thrust forward. The three boys moaned.

"God, so tight," Edward moaned. Alphonse whined, loving the feeling of being completely filled with cock. The boys stilled to let Alphonse adjust the feeling of being stretched so far. When the boys thrust in again, they hit his prostate. And when Alphonse emitted a wanton, slutty-sounding moan, the blondes continued to thrust against his prostate until Alphonse couldn't take it anymore. He canted his hips and screamed, about to fall over the edge of orgasm. But, something stopped him. Something was pressing into the base of his cock. Alphonse arched his back and looked down, seeing the glint of metal.

"No," he cried, "You can't do this to me!" Edward and Alfons groaned as Alphonse clamped down on them.

"We're wearing them too," Edward groaned as he felt Alphonse clench his muscles.

"I want this to last longer," Alfons explained. Alphonse growled, tears of frustration springing up in his eyes. Both boys continued to thrust into the incredibly tight opening, their cocks sliding against each other's. Wanton moaning noises slipped from Alphonse's abused pink lips as each blonde-haired boy slipped out and back in. The boys groaned as the golden-haired boy clenched his opening, reluctant to let the delicious, thick cocks that were filling him, leave.

Alphonse threw his hips up, thrusting back against Edward and Alfons' pistoning thrusts to his prostate with the little energy he had left, hoping to persuade them to take off the cock rings. The boys groaned again, the hot, tight heat of Alphonse's abused hole pressing their cocks together, creating an unbearably delicious friction. The trio knew, if not for the cock rings, they would've cum a long time ago. Finally, Alfons had had enough. He stopped thrusting, and grasped Edward's cock as he slid out to get him to stop thrusting too. Then, both of them slid the three cock rings off of each other and slammed back in again. Alphonse's warm body greeted them as if they had been gone forever, squeezing them tightly. The boys thrust in faster than before, ramming into Alphonse so hard that the bed thumped against the wall. Alphonse tossed his head back, sobbing in pleasure. Edward stroked his brother's cock and tugged off the cock ring, and Alphonse exploded.

Cum splattered all over his stomach, chest and some even got on his cheeks. The golden-haired boy tightened even further and then it was all over. The boys pulled Alphonse's hips towards them and came, spilling their hot seed into him. Then they collapsed, snuggling into Alphonse's sides.

"So, did you enjoy your first time," asked Edward as he tugged the folded blanket over them. Alphonse moaned as some of the cum in his ass gushed out.

"I-I did," Alphonse said, moaning again as his hole tried to clench around something that was no longer there. Edward smiled over at Alfons.

"We should do this again sometime," Edward said.

"Yeah," Alfons agreed. Alphonse blushed, boldly grabbing his new lovers' cocks and stroking them.

"Can we do it again now?"


End file.
